We Came To Dance
by Kazlin
Summary: Shepard and Jack meet up in Purgatory on the Citadel, they talk about their future and the proceed to dance the night away, in more ways than one. Rated M for lots of Jack and smut. Lots of smut. Influenced by the Gaslight Anthem song by the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writting some smut, and I can't find a lot of M!Shep/Jack smut. Solution? Write my own! So this is my first attempt at writting smut, so let me know what ya'll think. Till then, enjoy.**

* * *

Shepard strode up the short flight of stairs to the lower bar of Purgatory, the heat and noise combined with the heavy base of the club's sound system pounded at his body. A quick glance around the dimly lit club showed him his target sitting at a table next to the stairs leading up to the upper bar and dance floor. She was slender, with small breasts and dark brown hair that would be wavy if she ever let it grow long enough. A studded leather half jacket covered a stripped down halter-top along with the portrait of tattoos that covered her tanned skin from her feet to her neck and even the back of her head. Shepard gave a small smile at the sight of her, staring bored at a data pad in her hand as he walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, soldier, buy a girl a drink?." She said as he took his seat, glancing up at him with those eyes that were filled with fire.

He chuckled, "Never took you for one to read." She really was beautiful. He had been unsure when he'd first met her, back in a different Purgatory. She'd been vulgar, filled with bubbling anger and spite. But he had never been one for letting first impressions get in the way of getting to know someone, and as he learned more about her the more he had come to love her as she opened up to him like a flower in sunlight. He'd taken her in his arms, baggage and all, in the hours before they assaulted the Collector base. And after that...well, they had certainly made up for lost time. "How are the students?"

"They are fine. They're not the ones reading duty rosters while on shore leave." With a sound of disgust she tossed the data pad onto the table, glancing up at Shepard.

"Complain if you like, but I think military life suits you." He leaned towards her, even through the heat and smoke of the club he could smell her. She smelled like warm chocolate.

She narrowed her eyes, fixing him with a stare that was part suspicion/part amusement. "You just want to peel me out of an Alliance uniform, don't you? Perv." She let the last word purr out.

Shepard laughed, "Come on, plenty of combat, free room and board, and people you can depend on." He shifted in his seat, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Yea, yea, yea. Maybe your little suicide squad taught me some things about team work… by the way, thanks." She shifted, leaning on the table. "My guys are handling the support stuff well. Still see some action, but they're not on the front lines. They've saved a lot of lives." She shook her head. "That's what pisses me off. We're doing good work, if we were useless I could drop this shit and come with you. But we're not, and they need me. So if we got to call it quits...I get it." She sat back in her chair, looking resigned as if she expected Shepard to turn her away. That she actually thought that he cared more about stopping the Reapers than he did about her.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He stood up and walked around the table as Jack stood to meet him. he took her hands in his, pulling her into a kiss, savoring the taste of some sweet alcohol on her lips.

"Mmm...God, you make the best mistakes." She whispered, barely audible over the sounds of the club. "Alright, Shepard. No strings, but if we make it out of this thing alive…"

He smiled and pulled away, "Come on." He said as he walked up the stairs to the dance floor, Jack following close behind him. "The duty rosters can wait. Right now, you're on shore leave." He stepped onto the dance floor and proceeded to start with the infamous Shepard Shuffle.

Jack laughed, "Shepard! Everyone knows you can't dance!" She joined him on the dance floor, moving far more gracefully than Shepard. She twisted and shook her hips with the best on the floor, glancing over to her boyfriend (fiance?) and rolled her eyes.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him against her, her ass pressing against his hips. "Just follow my lead, dumbass, and try not to step on my feet." She held his hands to her hips, grinding back against him as his hips followed hers.

She knew Shepard wasn't one to follow, but on this battlefield she was the master and he'd just have to suck it up. She grinned as she felt him stiffen through his jeans, his long and thick member sliding between the cheeks of the back of her pants. She pressed back harder into him, slowing her hips as she reached a hand back to cusp the back of his neck. He leaned his head down to kiss up along her neck, his hands wandering along her flank and thighs. She bit her lip as she felt a warmth start to burn inside of her. She spun, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to her. Their lips collided, his tongue pushing into her mouth as she greedily responded in kind. His arms wrapped around her waist as the dancers moved about them. When they broke for air she was breathless, barely managing to get out "Your apartment. Now."

He nodded silently as she grabbed his hand, pulling him off the dancefloor at a run as they made their way past the crowd to the exit. Outside Shepard quickly hailed a cab as Jack clung to him, the fire burning in her abdomen as the crawled into the cab with Shepard sitting in the drivers seat. He punched in for the Silversun Strip and the door closed, the cab speeding off into the night. Jack wasted no time in renewing kissing him that she almost crawled into his seat. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Shepard slipped a hand around her slim waist, one of her hands bracing against his thigh before sliding to his groin where she stroked him through his pants. When they broke for air she kissed along his jaw, the stubble on his cheeks rasping lightly against her lips as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. She eyed it greedily as it throbbed in her hand: More than a full 33 centimeters long by 10 centimeters thick it only seemed to get bigger as she lowered her head to it, kissing and licking around its head.

Shepard gasped, his fingers sliding through her hair as she took him in her mouth, her head bobbing as her tongue curled and slid along his considerable length. She loved his taste, missed it after these long months alone with nothing but her fingers and the memory of him to keep her warm at night. She kneeled in her seat, leaning over the center console as she relaxed her throat and took him completely into her mouth as shepard rolled his head back, his hand sliding slowly down her back to her ass before sliding between her legs. He could feel the heat from her through her cargos, a sticky damp spot already forming on the cloth as he pressed his fingers to it, rubbing in small circles. Jack moaned around his cock as she came back up, her hand pressing down on the base.

"Oh, shit...Jack...Jack we're almost there…" He moaned as she bobbed faster, looking out of the corner of her eye to see the strip approaching. She alternated between stroking his dick and his balls as she sucked him harder, trying to get him to cum in the seconds before they landed. Her timing was good as she raised her head as his hips bucked up, hot semen shooting into her mouth. With one last pull she popped off his dick, swallowing his load as she wiped her mouth. She grinned as she watched Shepard struggle to push his still hard cock back into his pants before the door opened.

They almost tumbled out of the skycar as she clung to his arm, laughing as her legs felt wobbly as they rushed to the elevator. Alone again she pressed against him, grinning as she squeezed his ass. "You doubted me back there?"

She was met by his grin and a kiss before he spoke. "Just a little. I should have known you like the excitement of almost getting caught."

"Damn straight." She gave him a playful pat on the ass as the elevator door opened and they ran to his apartment. Once inside Jack once again wasted no time jumping on Shepard, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed his lips over and over. Shepard returned her advances as he carried her to the couch, its soft chocolate brown leather gave a squelch as they he sat back on it, Jack now straddling his waist. His hands pushed at her jacket as hers did the same to his. They tossed them away as he pushed the straps to her top down her shoulders, pulling her shirt down to reveal her small breasts topped by pink nipples.

She moaned as his lips parted around one of the nubs, his tongue playing with it as she bit her lip, leaning over his head as she squeezed her eyes shut. With a gasp she threw her head back as Shepard's hand slid between her legs, her hips grinding down into it, she ran her hands up his shirt and over his defined abs and pecs. "Hey, shirt off, dummy. I get a show as well, remember?"

He grunted as he pulled away from her chest, raising his arms above his head he let her pull his shirt off and toss it by the piano. She reached down between them, tugging at his pants as he raised his hips, his own hands deftly unbuckling her pants and boots. She pulled his pants down around his ankles before he reached down to unzip and pull off his boots. She made an impatient noise as she stroked his cock, which had remained hard since leaving the cab. Both naked he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her nipples one by one as she stroked him. "Hey, I sucked you now you suck me. Fairs fair, boy scout." She reached her hand, which had been resting on his shoulder, up to the back of her head to pull out her hair letting the dark brown lengths to tumble to her shoulders.

She climbed off of him, sliding to the other side of the couch where she lay on her back, legs spread wide as she toyed with her clit and nipples.

Shepard grinned as he made a show of slowly crawling towards her along the couch till his eyes were even with hers. He kissed her deeply, hands stroking her neck and breasts, sending shivers along her body. He broke the kiss and let his lips glide down along her skin, following the trail of her scars as he kissed down her neck and shoulders to her nipples, navel, before the slid between her legs. He kissed all around her slit before moving up her left leg. She gave a shout of protest.

"No fair!" She let out a long moan as his tongue darted out behind her knee, "Fucking tease…" She ran a hand through his hair as he made his way back up, his lips finally settling over her as his tongue slid out to flick against her clit. She purred as his tongue slid inside of her, his gums rubbing against her clit as her breathing quickened. She raised her hips, pressing her cunt into his mouth as she moaned aloud, "Yes...fuck, yea...ohhh...right there, Shep, right there…" She closed her eyes as his mouth worked magic on her, her fingers twisting and pinching her nipples to add to her pleasure. She felt the orgasm building inside of her, juices flowing out as Shepard lapped them up as they came. She sat up on an elbow, her face flushed as he licked and sucked on her pussy. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes ohhhhh fuck!" She shrieked, holding his head down with her hands as she orgasmed, her cum and juices squirting onto his face and into his mouth. She fell back onto the couch, shivering and panting from excitement as sweat dripped down her skin. Shepard got to his knees, his mouth and chin dripping with her essence as he grinned down at her. "I think you liked that." She gave him a half smirk as she sat up, reaching up to cusp his head, she started licking her juices off his face. "Ya think? Damn, look at that. Soaked the couch." She looked down between them where the couch glistened with clear fluid.

Shepard's response was a grunt as he slid his hips between her legs, resting his cock against her stomach. She smiled as she laid back down, his cock hot against her skin as he rubbed its head against her clit, she let out a soft moan as her juices coated the head of his dick. He lined it up and pushed his hips forward, sliding his girth into her tight depths.

"Fuuuuuuuck…"She moaned, rolling her head back onto the cushion. "Fuck, I missed your cock...fuck...oh, fuck...ah, ahh…" Her tits jostled slightly as he slowly and steadily thrusted into her, his hands curled around the underside of her thighs, lifting her legs into the air. When she looked at him her eyes were glossed over in ecstasy as he drilled into her shaven snatch. He leaned forward to kiss her neck, her hands sliding under his arms to grip and claw at his back as she gasped when his hips picked up their pace.

"Faster, faster…" Was all she could get out between moans and gasps, her eyes rolling back into her head as she orgasmed. Feeling her clench around him Shepard moaned into her neck. He sat back, his hips now thrusting at an upwards angle as he watched Jack reach back to grab at the edge of the couch, her hips and back arching up as she ground her hips into his.

He reared his hips back, thrusting into her so far that the head of his dick bumped against her cervix, causing her to yelp, "Fuck!" Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she orgasmed a third time in mere minutes. She ran a hand along his abs, loosening her legs around him. "Bedroom?"

He nodded, sliding a leg down till his foot was firmly planted on the floor. Gathering her up in his arms he picked her up to carry her up the steps. She threw her arms around his neck as she bounced on his cock with every step up the stairs. "How fucking romantic of you, to not make me walk."

"This ways more fun." He landed a quick kiss on her bright red lips as he walked into the master bedroom and sat on the bed, leaning back so she straddled him. Jack bit her lip seductively as she sat about half way up his length, slowly rocking her hips back and forth as Shepard lightly held onto her hips. She rolled and rocked her hips like a dancer, swirling his cock inside of her, leaning back and bracing her hands on his thighs to give him a view of everything.

"God, you're amazing…" He told her, watching as a bead of sweat raced down between her tits.

"Good to hear. If you didn't think that…" They both moaned as she swept her hips up and down on his rod, taking in his entire length. "You'd get none of this." She quickly darted forward, sitting on the balls of her feet, every last inch of his dick still inside of her. "But I like you, Shepard, and I think I'll keep you around. You know, as a pet." She smiled at him, her teeth pearls between luscious red lips.

He smiled back, reaching up to pull her head down to him as he kissed her with a deep passion. She moaned into his lips, her hips sliding up and down his girth. He held her hips down to the base of his shaft, her breaths coming in sharp gasps as she ground into her.

"Asshole…" She whispered, arching her back so Shepard could have easy access to her tits.

He flicked his tongue against her breasts, "What, you want me to fuck you in the asshole?"

She chuckled, "That's a treat I think I'll save for your birthday...or maybe mine." She slapped Shepard's hand away from her hip and resumed her dance, hips swaying and diving as she moaned aloud. Shepard rolled his head back, his breath quickening as his hips bucked beneath her.

She screamed in pleasure as his hips rocketed up into her, his pace fast for a few moments of ecstasy before he called out her name as he came, hot semen shooting ropes into Jack's pussy sending her into another orgasm. She collapsed on top of him, trying to catch her breath as she felt a few more squirts of his seed seep out of him. "Oh man...shit…" She buried her face into his chest, his arms wrapping around her as they clung to each other. He kissed the top of her head as her hands curled against his chest, she lifted her head to look at him with eyes alight with mischief and pleasure. "Don't fall asleep on me now, Shep, I plan to make you dance like this till the sun comes up."

"This is the Citadel, Jack, technically the sun never sets." He stroked her skin along her spine, tracing one of her scars as she smiled and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Good…" She tensed up, he could feel her starting to curl and shake, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey...hey now." He tilted up her chin as the first tears rolled down her cheeks. Holding her head in his hands he shifted his upper body, kissing her tears to wipe them away. He pulled her tight against him as she smiled, pressing her forehead to his.

She sniffled, "I love you, you big dummy. If you don't make it through this war… I swear I'll get Miranda to start that project to bring you back up again just so I can kill you myself."

He smiled back, "I love you too, Jack."

She sniffled again and wiped the tears from her face. "Jeeze, look at me, getting all emotional and shit because of you again." She dismounted him, glancing down at his now softened but still impressively sized manhood. She knelt over him, taking him in her mouth so that with a few bobs of her head she had cleaned his cock clean of both their juices. "Now that you're all clean you can get up and get me a drink. Whiskey, neat."

With that she walked into the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind her. Shepard got up off the bed and rifled through the drawers for a pair of sweatpants to pull on. Partially clothed he walked back into the living area, bending down behind the bar to grab a bottle. He shifted through, stopping when he found what he was looking for: A bottle of 15 year old Jack Daniel's. He set a pair of glasses on the table, dropping a pair of ice balls in one for him as he poured a couple fingers of amber liquid in each glass. He looked up to see Jack walking out from the back of the apartment, one of his T-shirts hanging on her like a dress. He smiled, handing her the glass as he looked at which shirt she had chosen to steal from him. "Once the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend. Good choice."

She took a sip of the whiskey, "Thanks. Figured thats what girlfriends do, right? Fuck their men, then steal their shirts." She leaned up against the bar, drink in hand as she looked over Shepard's body.

"Yea, something like that." He sipped from his glass, savoring the smokey taste. "You know, with the Reapers on Earth, this is probably one of the last bottles of JD out there."

"No shit? Then I say we make the most of it." She bent over the bar to grab the bottle by its neck, the shirt riding up far enough to reveal her ass. She turned and walked over to the couch across from the tv, hitching up the shirt and swaying her hips to give Shepard a show. "Put on some music or something, will ya?"

He shook his head in amusement and grabbed the remote and settling in on the couch next to her as Jack curled up against him, glass in one hand and bottle in the other, like a contented cat. He flicked through the playlist before choosing the song.

Jack curled her lips at his choice. "This old shit? What is it from, the beginning of the 21st?" She said as the singers raspy voice blasted out the lyrics, drums kicking and guitars playing.

"It's not old, Jack, it's classic." Another sip, his arm around her, fingers stroking Jack's shoulder.

"Uh huh." She downed the rest of her glass, pouring another. "I mean, I'm not saying it's bad just...you know. Old."

"So is the whiskey we're drinking." He finished his glass and motioned for her to pour him another.

"That supposed to make us classy, or something? Because I got to tell you, I'm not one for frilly dresses."

"Yea, and we're a real classy pair." His comment elicited a laugh from Jack, who leaned up to kiss him.

"You're a funny guy, Shep. Hell, if you weren't already a god damned killing machine with a giant dick, I'd call you a comedian." She placed the bottle and glass down on the floor and threw a leg over Shepard's lap, draping her arms around his neck and arching her chest to press against his. "You know, there's probably some creepy fan of yours out there right now watching us." She leaned in and kissed along his neck. "Why don't we give 'em a show?"

Shepard grinned, tossing back the rest of his drink. "What are you thinking?" he hoped, deep down, that Conrad wasn't watching.

With a wicked grin she pulled him off the couch and walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Facing them she braced her hands against them and spread her legs, the hem of the T-shirt sliding up over her ass. Her pussy still glistened with juice from their last round as she looked over her shoulder at him with a look as smokey as the whiskey they'd been drinking. "Fuck me. Fuck me till this glass breaks."

Shepard walked up behind her, hands sliding over her ass and hips as she arched and pushed back into him. He pushed the shirt up, hands following till his fingers found her nipples. She gasped as he tweaked them, his hips pressing up against hers. His hands trailed back down, pushing the sweats down he stepped out of them. He was still soft as he tried to push his cock into her, the head sliding against her entrance but not going in.

With a growl Jack spun and squatted in front of him, hand pumping his cock as her bright hazel eyes looked up at him. "Looks like I tired you out before. I must be better than I thought." She kissed his head, the tip of her tongue sliding down his length.

Shepard sighed, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, you are...you are…" Her tongue curled around him as she took him in her mouth, head bobbing and fist pumping along his shaft. After a few sharp gasps and moans Jack stood up, Shepard's dick hard and glistening from her work.

"That's better." She turned back around, resuming her prior position as Shepard grabbed her hips, holding her steady as he slid the head of his cock into her cunt.

She threw back her head letting out a wordless mewl as his hips slammed into hers, her gasps coming out with each stroke of his hips. "Unh...unh...unh...unh…" She slid a hand down her body, her fingers toying with her clit as Shepard fucked her from behind like a dog. She rocked her hips in time with his, biting down on her lip she watched their reflections in the glass. She gasped and hung her head, a tiny fist pounding on the glass as Shepard rolled his hips, cock hitting her G-spot. She could feel her legs getting weaker as he pounded into her, her knees bending as she came closer to orgasm. She leaned back till she stood upright, reaching a hand up she grabbed the back of his neck.

Shepard kissed her neck, hands sliding down her ass to the back of her thighs. She whispered his name in pleasure as he grabbed her legs, but her whisper turned into a shout of surprise as he swept her legs up off the ground. She threw up her other arm, clasping her hands behind his neck to keep her from a hard fall to the base of his cock. "Asshole! Fuck you think you're doing?!"

Shepard held her legs spread wide, nibbling on her collarbone his arms began to slowly pump, lifting her up and down on his shaft. "Oh...ohh...thats...thats what your doing…" She stared at her reflection in the window, licking her lips as she ran her hands through his close shaved hair, trusting in his strength to keep her steady. He started walking backwards till he got back to the couch and sat down with Jack now sitting in a reverse cowgirl. She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip as her hips rolled. "Lazy fucker…"

He smacked a hand across her ass, eliciting a gasp of pleasure and pain from Jack. "Do it again!" He obliged, slapping her ass and following it by grabbing and squeezing the firm muscles. She raised her hips, riding his cock like a horse. Her body began to glow blue with biotics as she rode him, the tingle of power adding to her pleasure. "Ahh...don't you...ah...wish you were a biotic?" She asked him as his hands splayed on her ass, arms moving with her hips. "If it meant...woah...you feeling as good as I do...yea." His eyes were closed as he felt the almost electric energy of her biotics seem to flow around his cock. His toes curled, hips bucking as he came.

Her hips swung like the hands of a clock before slamming down on Shepard's base as she orgasmed. She leant back and rested against him as she caught her breath. His hands had slid up her back and around her chest to cup her tits, his hips slowly pumping to get the last of his cum out. He kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth before she got the signal and half turned towards him with an open and waiting mouth. Their tongues lazily slid over each other as they drank in each others scent. She smiled, relaxed and truly happy for the first time in a long while. "Shepard, I -" She was interrupted by the sound of the buzzer coming from the door.

"Who the fuck?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, hand braced lightly on his chest.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll go check." He slid her off of him, his cock leaving her with a pop. He paused only to grab his discarded sweats, hopping as he pulled them on. He stopped at the door, checking the terminal to see who was there. "C-SEC?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Jack leapt over the back of the couch, fixing the shirt so it went back to actually covering her torso and pulling her hair back up into a ponytail as she looked at the screen. "It really is." She blinked, wondering who had called the cops. "Guess the sound proofing isn't as good as you or Anderson thought. Either that or…" She giggled, "Someone did see us and the prude did not like it."

Shepard sighed and moved to open the door, "Might as well see what they want."

Jack stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso to give the image of two disturbed lovers. As the door opened they were greeted by the sight of the two C-SEC officers: A Turian sergeant and a maiden Asari corporal with a pair of some of the biggest tits either of them had ever seen. "Can we help you, officers?" Shepard asked, arm falling across Jack's shoulders.

"Uh, yes sir. We received a call about screams coming from this apartment, so we came to check it out." The Turian was stoic, to say the least, which was more than his partner was able to manage. The Asari seemed to be looking over the two lovers with interest, and probably knew damn why there had been screaming.

Jack grinned and laughed, "Screams? Really? Officer, this guy here is the Commander Shepard. You know about him?" She waited for the Turian to nod, Shepard rolling his eyes. "Well, if you knew how big his was and how good he was with his...gun." She shot both the Asari and Shepard a sly look, "You'd be screaming too." She had to hold back another laugh as the Asari stood there with her mouth open, eyes drifting down the commander's chiseled body to the large lump in the front of his pants where his cock hung against the fabric.

"I'm afraid I don't follow miss…" The Turian began, unsure of what the Human ment.

"What I mean is, he's hung. Well endowed. Got an anaconda in his pants. He has a cock as big as my arm." She stuck out her forearm as an example and snorted with glee as the Asari's eyes got wide, her tongue running over blue lips. "And he knows how to use it. Which is why I was fucking screaming."

If Turians could blush than this one would have. He sputtered out an apology and turned to leave, the Asari moving a bit slower than her sergeant back towards the elevator. The Asari turned back one last time to see Jack mouth "Come back after your shift!" and pull down the front of Shepard's sweats, his dick popping out over the rim to the vigorous nods of the Asari before he could stuff it back in his pants. Jack closed the door and began to laugh, almost doubling over. Shepard tried not to join her but a snort of laughter let loose a flood as the two filled the halls with their braying.

"Jack, you are mean. And I love you for it." Shepard wiped tears from his eyes after he stopped laughing a few minutes later. Jack had to hold back tears, patting him on the shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen. "You know, I really think that Asari is going to come by. Should be fun."

Shepard followed her, a smile plastered on his face. "Should be. You saw the pair on her?"

Jack nodded before opening the fridge. "How could I not? I'd swear those put Miranda to shame. Can you say back problems before she hits her Matron stage?" She pulled out a pair of beer bottles, popped their tops, and handed one to Shepard, the night was still young and she was far from done with the Commander.


	2. Desire

Patrolling through the streets around the Sunset Strip, C-Sec corporal Alyena T'Zosa was distracted. No matter what she did her mind kept sliding back to that human pair. The female, lithe and tattooed, with a look on her face that promised a night of carnal debauchery the likes she hadn't seen in her 80 years of life. The male, large and muscled with a cock like a Krogan's. The mere thought of that massive organ pounding into her made gave her the chills in anticipation. The both of them had reeked of sex, and she was sure that she'd heard an orgasmic cry as they had approached the door.

She'd go back there after her shift, and she'd bring some things along with her.

* * *

They walked back over to the couch, sipping from their bottles as Shepard turned on the TV. They settled in, the cheesy crime drama barely a distraction. "Law and Order: Citadel. Man, those guys will do anything to keep it going." Jack shook her head and drained the beer, letting out a belch.

"Not bad." Shepard chugged the rest of his bottle and let out an uproarious belch.

"Daaaamn, Shepard. I think you win on that one." Jack sat there impressed, giving him a pat of the chest.

"I win, huh? Whats my prize?" He asked, looking down at her with a big smile.

"This." She leaned up and kissed him, her lips locking with his as she pulled herself onto him. She now sat in his lap as she draped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her tight against him.

Her lips parted, tongue pressing against his lips for entrance. Shepard happily obliged, sliding his tongue along the bottom of hers.

The corners of Jack's lips curled up as she pressed herself against him, her hands curled into balled fists against his shoulders. She took a deep breath through her nose, taking in his scent: that of gun oil, sweat and sex. She squirmed in his lap, grinding her crotch against his to leave a spreading damp spot on the front of the fabric.

Shepard broke from the kiss, his lips diving down along her neck to follow the blue tattoo, eliciting a gasp from Jack that preceded a long and carnal moan as Shepard's fingers delved between her legs.

She laughed, her hands sliding around his head, fingers rasping through his bristly hair as she bit her lip, "Mmmh...mmm…"

Shepard's fingers probed her depths, palm brushing against her clit as he nibbled along her neck.

"Jesus fuck, Shepard...ugh, you're a horn dog tonight." She pulled his head back and ran her tongue along his jaw.

"Are you complaining? Also, speak for yourself." He pushed his hand hard against her hip, fingers sliding in as deep as they could.

Jack raised her hips, her eyes half closed, "Nope. And does it look like I'm fuckin' complaining?" She reached her hands down and tugged at the sweats, pulling them down just far enough that his erect cock popped up out of the pants.

He grinned and nipped at her ear when he felt her hand slid across his sack before gripping his shaft, her voice whispering in his ear, "Tell me you want me. Tell me that you want me to suck your cock."

"I want you to." He murmured, his lips chasing after hers.

"Want me to what?" She squeezed his cock in her hand, smirking as she felt him tense.

"I want you to suck my cock!" He whispered the words in her ear.

She pulled away from him, kneeling in front of him to pull his sweats off. She pushed his knees apart as she moved between them, stroking his shaft as her tongue lashed against the swollen head.

Shepard let out a sigh as he ran a hand through Jack's hair. The visit from C-sec had distracted them, not letting him finish as Jack had before the interruption. Her dirty talk had been something new, and something he felt he would enjoy again. He leaned his head back, eyes closed with a grin plastered on his face as he felt Jack sucking on the tip of his cock, tongue flicking at the hole.

Jack could taste herself on his shaft as her tongue curled and slid against the throbbing organ. She had one hand stroking the base while the other fondled Shepard's hefty sack as she worked to bring him quickly to climax. She bobbed her head quickly as she tasted bitter pre-cum seeping onto her tongue as she made slurping noises between his legs.

Shepard rolled his head back, resting it on the couches soft pillows as Jack ran her tongue from the tip of his penis to the base before taking one of his balls in her mouth, sucking on it like a candy. It was a sight to see, his shaft was longer than her head as she looked up at him with that smoky look he loved.

She let go of him to pull her shirt over her head, tossing it away. She placed the head of dick between her small, pert, breasts, "You want to cum on my tits, Shep? Huh, ya dirty bastard?" She stroked him, her hand moving in long and slow laps as she teased his head with a nipple.

All Shepard could manage was a nod before jack launched into action, both hands pumping his mammoth length, pausing only to spit on his head and rub her saliva into his skin.

His breaths quickened with the pace of Jack's strokes, his cock twitching in her hands he let out a grunt as he came, thick strands of semen shooting onto his lover's chest. Jack grinned as she cleaned him, her tongue collecting up the errant globs of cum. With a finger she began to spread his cum across her chest, coating her nipples with the sticky fluids.

Shepard panted, his cock twitching before he began to feel it soften. He opened his eyes to watch Jack collecting his semen from her chest with her fingers before licking them clean., her tongue swirling around her fingers like it had on his shaft.

He watched her as she stood and grasped his now limp shaft around the base, "Remember how I told you that I use to have a bunch of Asari sisters? Want to see a trick I learned from them?"

"Sure, go ahead." His head was light and at this point he doubted that anything she could do could get him to rise again for a little while.

What she did next was both one of the best and worst surprises he'd ever had.

Jack gave him a devilish grin as she sent a spark of biotic energy through the base of his shaft, watching as the organ stood to attention like a good soldier, "Asari have had a while to figure out every use of biotics in sex. Didn't take them long to figure out that biotics could be used to...keep things going with us humans." She pulled at his cock, "Follow me."

Shepard didn't have much of a choice, considering the grip Jack had on his shaft. He stood, following her as she led him through the apartment to the bubbling hot tub, "In."

He stepped into the tub, sliding down till the water was almost at his chest. Jack followed him in before she swung her leg over his, straddling him as she brought her hands up to his cheeks, "If you think you're getting out of this night early, you are dead fucking wrong, Shepard. I haven't gotten any since you left with the Alliance after we blew the Collector base, and I wasn't meant to run on batteries! I don't know when the next time we're going to get this chance so…" She planted a set of soft kisses on his lips, "We're going to make the most of this night."

Shepard wrapped his arms around her, his lips searching out hers, "You really think we're going to get another night like this, Jack?"

"Hell yeah, we're going to fuck these Reapers up and then you and me...well, we're gonna fuck. All the goddamn time, everywhere we can. But until then, shut up and just fuck me you stupid boy scout." She pressed her lips to his as she slid a hand down between them, groping through the water for his shaft. She raised her hips and impaled herself on him, her lips parting in a shuddering moan as she slid down his length. She rolled her hips, small gasps and moans escaping from her as she felt Shepard suck on her lower lip, his large and calloused hands gripping tightly to the firm muscles of her ass.

Shepard slowly pumped his arms, moving Jack along his length like a piston. Their movements, her hips and his arms, were slow and sensual completely lacking the rushed energy of their earlier copulance. His hands slid up her back to her shoulders as Jack mewled and pressed her forehead to his, her breaths coming in short gasps.

In combat and out in public, even among the rest of the crew, she always kept up her barrier of anger and spite. Crude humor and insults always at the ready to keep people away from her bruised and beaten heart. But with him she had found someone she could let in. Shepard had seen through her shtick, with a few words and an open ear he had brushed aside her defenses. But unlike all the other men she had been with over the years he hadn't taken advantage of her, hadn't used her or abused her. Sex with Shepard wasn't about getting off, or filling a need. With him it wasn't sex, it was love.

She opened her eyes to see Shepard's looking back into hers. She moaned as she felt his hand slide through her hair as his cock slid deep into her, "Shepard…" The water splashed around them as she picked up the pace, rising up on his shaft so that she pressed her chest into his face. She swung her hips, her breath catching in her throat as she felt his tongue press against her nipple, hands squeezing and stroking her as the hot water bubbled around them.

Jack rode him through her orgasm, her mouth agape in a silent scream, nails leaving bright red trails as she raked them across Shepard's shoulders. She was panting as she clung to him, her body shaking slightly, "You didn't cum? Fucking...special forces...boy scout...asshole." She ran a hand along the back of his head as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her breath hot against his skin.

Shepard was surprising gentle as he lifted her out of the water, turning to lay her on the heated floor. Jack placed a hand on Shepard's hips as she lay on her back, legs spread wide with her feet still in the water. She rolled her head back on the hard tile floor as Shepard slid his throbbing length back into her, small squeaks and gasps escaping her as he pounded his hips into her.

Shepard leaned over her, his face inches from hers as his hips pumped, cock sliding deep into Jack's tight depths. His strokes shortened as Jack locked her legs behind his back, her red lips vibrant and inviting as she squirmed under him in pleasure. He dove in, lips and tongue attacking her mouth as Jack's hands flailed about, searching for anything to grasp before settling with his arms.

Jack sucked on his tongue, squeezing his shaft with her inner muscles. She let go of his tongue as she started crying out, "Fuck! Fuck, Shepard! Come goddamit! Come inside me...fucking come…" She wished he had hair to pull as her fingers slid numbly against the back of his head, her eyes rolling back as she was swept through multiple orgasms.

Jack's orgasmic spasms sent Shepard over the edge as he grunted and pushed himself as far into her as he could before he came. He shivered, his member twitched as long ropes of his semen shot inside of her, filling her womb and coating her inner walls with the massive deposit of hot cum. He slowly pulled out of her as Jack unlocked her legs, watching as his seed spilled out of her in a thick pool.

"Holy...fuck...that...fuck...give me a minute. God damn..." Jack didn't think her legs would work as she felt Shepard's cum dribbling down her taint, pooling beneath her ass. Her stomach was filled with warmth from his cum as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Shepard leaned over her, keeping his weight on his elbows as his breath slowed. The sound that came next was unexpected and caused them both to laugh as Jack's stomach let out a long and bubbling growl, "You trying to tell me something, Jack?"

"Fuck you. Sex works up an appetite." She pushed him off of her as she sat up, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of sex in the steamy room, "Lets shower and you can take me to dinner."

He chuckled before wrinkling his nose as well, "I think for times sake I'll shower upstairs. Shower sex later?"

Jack looked at him in wonder, "Are all boy scouts as horny as you?"

"No other boy scout has you, Jack." He gave her what he thought was a winning smile.

Jack groaned and rolled her eyes as she stood, Shepard's cum dribbling down her thighs from her cunt, "Hit the shower, Shep." She paused only to grab a towel in passing as she walked into the shower.

Shepard lay there for a moment, watching her go as his eyes drifted down to the N7 tattooed on her ass, "Huh, I guess she wasn't kidding about that."


End file.
